


[Podfic of] Committing to Heart and Hospital

by isweedan



Series: [podfic of] Slideverse [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Same-Sex Marriage, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:02:33] Author's Summary:  Pete makes a bold move to keep what he's found with Mikey during the last days of Warped 05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Committing to Heart and Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Committing to Heart and Hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6104) by dancinbutterfly. 



> Please see note on part 1.

**Length**  01:02:33

**Download[MP3 Here! (right-click save)](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Committing%20to%20Heart%20and%20Hospital.mp3)**

**Audiobook of all three stories compiled by[cybel](http://cybel.livejournal.com/):** [M4B here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201011.zip)

[](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201011.zip)


End file.
